


we’re winning ‘til the curtain’s coming down

by kaientai



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Getting Together, Light Bondage, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaientai/pseuds/kaientai
Summary: in which you hanker for the men of the mankai company (in more ways than one).
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Reader, Utsuki Chikage/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	1. chikage | killing spree in white

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! To commemorate hitting 200 followers on my [tumblr](http://jubans.tumblr.com), I put together this anthology ('cause God knows the A3! tag only has a few reader inserts). All of these are written in second person, and are meant to be reader-inserts! Also, the title comes from Vegas Lights by Panic! at the Disco hohoho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chikage was woefully accustomed to being in charge. You, on the other hand, were very fond of tipping the scales of power.
> 
> (And you best thank your lucky stars that he liked you enough to allow it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for my good buddy and pal, yona. thanks for being one of the first friends i made on a3 tumblr owo. i hope this piece is to your liking <3

“And that concludes today’s agenda,” Chikage announced with practiced ease, stacking some files on top of the meeting table. “Any questions?”

Out of every person in the executive committee of his department, none bothered to offer up any suggestions nor personal outtakes for his proposed budget plan. The bespectacled man sighed. 

As Itaru had once told him in passing, Chikage was so good at doing his job that others who stood on the same hierarchical ground simply let him lay all the foundations. Of course, he knew _that_ much, but not even the rookies from the Organization were so easy to wag their tails. Perhaps it was their own way of currying his favor? He was more than aware of the hold he had on this company _and_ the influence he could induce to the higher ups, but that didn’t mean everything he did was _perfect_ , god damn it. 

“Alright. Adjourned.” 

Men and women who he was certain were at least a decade older than him murmured their collective farewells, gathering documents, gadgets, and whatever else they deemed important to carry for today’s meeting. The conference hall was filled with a flurry of hushed conversations as his colleagues saw themselves out of the door—a fleeting mention of lunch reminding Chikage that he’d scheduled a _date_ today. 

He leaned back on his chair with a dwindling sigh, checking his watch for the time. Though it was half past noon, he was dreadfully certain you’d show up late either way. From what he’d gleaned from the bulletin board in the lobby, your department had a big deadline scheduled today, as well. If he knew anyone else who didn’t cut any corners with the work given to them, that would certainly be you. And while not everyone could enjoy the privilege of being spared Utsuki Chikage’s utmost patience, he'd make a few exceptions here and there. 

When he ambled back to his office after dropping by Itaru’s cubicle (to make sure he wasn’t slacking off work to rank on Idolmaster again), he caught sight of you squeezing past a packed elevator. Chikage halted his strides, arching a sly brow when he noticed the plastic bag that crinkled in your fingers. Observant as ever, you flicked your gaze to the other side of the hall where he stood, nearly beaming. 

You were wearing that white body-con dress today—the one that accentuated the curve of your hips in all the right places. Far too tempting to wear in a place where so many eyes could steal their own hungry glances at you (much like what he was doing now) but Chikage knew better than to police your decisions. 

“Good afternoon, Utsuki-san,” you lilted once you were close enough, the ruby red of your lips distracting him from the way you twirled a finger around his necktie. “You looking for someone?” 

“No one in particular.”

Snickering, one of your perfectly winged eyes dropped into a wink. “Hmm, let’s say I believe you~”

He simpered, resuming the trip back to his office without a proper response. Though you lagged a few steps behind him, Chikage kept his eyes forward.

“Do you have a concussion or something, (Surname)?” he asked, scanning the card in his wallet on the reader installed in his door. “I thought the world would end first before you had the decency to be punctual.”

You giggled spitefully, the smirk curling on your face meant to taunt. “What ever do you mean? I’d never waste a fellow department head’s time like that.” 

Chikage left the blatant lie hanging in the air as he stepped aside to grant you entrance. The click of your heels outside was muffled by the carpeting of his office—one of the many mundane things his sharp senses could pick up on. Another was that oh-so curious quirk of your mouth that you didn’t seem to have any plan on putting away. He knew from that sordid expression alone that you were feeling a little bit naughty today.

As he made the motions to shut the door, Chikage didn’t miss the curious glances that were thrown in the direction of his office but he paid them no mind. He was accustomed to being the hot topic of gossip circulating around the workplace. What they _didn’t_ know was that all their suspicions were actually correct. 

The lock clicked in place once he pushed the door shut—the beeps that followed after ringing loudly in his ears. Finally alone (with you).

“You like your curry extra spicy, no?” you asked, already placing the convenience store budget meals on his desk. “Hm. Although, I’m not kissing you _at all_ if you eat that before we—”

“Who said anything about eating first?” He was suddenly behind you, large hands resting on your hips as he nipped at the shell of your ear. An involuntary shudder racked your body, prompting Chikage to bow his lips into a self-satisfied smirk. 

You feigned offense, turning around to pout at him. At the same time, you’d used the leverage to grind your ass against the growing hardness in his trousers. “I went all the way to finish work early so I could treat you, and you waste my effort like this? You wound me, Utsuki-san.” 

Chikage let out a breathless chuckle, turning you around so your body was facing him. He pressed his knee against the table to pry your legs apart, stretching the fitted fabric of your dress even further. Those cerulean eyes of his didn’t miss a beat—gaze raking at the way the hem hiked up your thighs.

“Please,” he scoffed, nuzzling the crook of your neck with his nose. “We both know you’re plotting something, (Surname). There’s no use squandering our time.” 

You snorted, baring your neck even further as you threaded your fingers in his soft hair. “So forward. I take it that you’re frustrated?” 

“Can’t I miss the feeling of somebody being a thorn on my side?” 

“And here I thought you weren’t a masochist,” you sighed dramatically, hoisting yourself up a little so you were seated on his desk. Taking advantage of the newfound leeway, you hooked one leg around his hips, bringing his groin closer to the apex of your thighs. “Were your colleagues being kiss-asses again?” 

He groaned, raising his head just to show you the way he rolled his eyes. “Don’t even get me started on that.”

You eyed the corner of the ceiling, humming thoughtfully. “It’s kind of inevitable, you know? Just this morning, one of the new recruits in our division bought me coffee even if I didn’t tell him to. But hey, it’s not like we didn’t grovel at our superiors’ feet when _we_ were new, right?” 

Chikage wanted to tell you that, no, he never once licked the boots of his higher ups, but he didn’t really want to ruin the mood. Instead, he pressed his chapped lips against your awaiting mouth, feeling you grin against him. 

Brows raised, Chikage pulled away, inquiring confusion in his eyes. “What?” 

“I’m just wondering,” you supplied, eyes crinkling with mischief. 

“Wondering?” 

A chuckle rumbled low in your chest as your hands curled around his necktie once more, yanking him forward with oppressive force. Chikage grunted in surprise, not appreciative of the suspicions you were planting in his head, but the way your breasts pressed up against his lean torso effectively killed his doubts.

“If you’d let me tie you up~”

Something about the shamelessness in your tone sent a jolt of heat coiling in his gut, and what the hell? Did he really just react like _that_ to the thought of relinquishing control over to you? Not that it hadn’t happened before (you were ridiculously persistent), but Chikage wasn’t about to admit that at the expense of his pride—even if you _did_ look devilishly tempting in that dress of yours. 

Speaking of which, he’d traded the admonishment lodged in his throat for trailing his fingers up your thighs; a last second ploy to get you to just forget about that silly little idea of yours. For a moment, Chikage was fooled into thinking that he’d gained the upper hand when you surrendered your grip on his tie—bracing both of your palms on his desk as he inched his way closer and closer.

But it was glaringly obvious that you didn’t miss the way his jaw dropped when he realized that there was _nothing_ between his fingers and your sopping heat.

“You went commando while wearing this slutty fit?” he hissed.

To his irritation, your smugness rivalled his own—unrelenting even in the face of his fury. That was one of the many things about you that spurred him on, he thought. 

No one could quite keep him on his toes like you did. 

“What’re you gonna do about it?” you challenged. 

Had it been any other person, he would have pushed them down and rutted himself on his own desk until his frustration was spent, but this was _you_ he was talking about. Chikage knew better than most that in a battle of riling the other up, he would inevitably lose to his own impatience—the bulge in his own trousers being a testament to that. 

Even if surrendering himself to you would pain him the same way if he’d swallowed a knife, he found himself loosening his tie with an embittered sigh. The wicked grin on your lips only scaled wider when he yanked one of your arms to place the silken fabric in your hand.

“Just this once,” he spoke, sounding all kinds of defeated. 

The gloating look in your eyes prompted him to take back what he just said, but Chikage held his tongue—finding himself getting even more aroused when you forcibly pushed him off. 

“Sit on your chair like the good boy that you are, then.”

Great. He was demoted from ‘fellow department head’ to ‘good boy’. Fucking delightful. 

But despite his petulant thoughts, however, Chikage unhurriedly got to his swivelling seat—relieving himself off the stuffiness of his coat as he took a seat. The press of the upholstery beneath his thighs hotter than he remembered. Maybe it was because you set his body on fire with the slightest impish behavior you’d showcased, but he couldn’t spare it another thought when you made your way behind him. 

“Care to give me your hands?” you purred in his ear, and Chikage was all too willing to coil his arms behind him in spite of the uncomfortable strain. He’d been tied up in worse ways when he slipped up in missions in the past, but he wasn’t about to tell you that.

The smooth caress of the silk against his wrists was deceiving. He almost thought they wouldn’t chafe his skin as badly as rope, but you knew how to tie your knots. Chikage couldn’t even move his hands when you reappeared before him, a crooked smile resting on your face. 

“I wonder what your colleagues will think of you now,” you giggled as you kicked off your heels. Lowering yourself to your knees, you took your sweet time undoing his belt. “The terrifying Utsuki-san, all tied up in his office. That’d make good PR, don’t you think?” 

“In what way would this debauchery boost our image?” he groaned as you unzipped his trousers, tugging his underwear down. 

You brought out his engorged cock with careful hands, those skilled fingers pumping him earnestly and he couldn’t even do a _thing_ about it. Leaning forward, you gave the underside of his shaft some experimental kitty licks, dragging your gaze to meet his with a tentative wink. 

“It’ll let everyone know that you’re just as human as the rest of us, of course.” 

Chikage let out a strangled noise when you unabashedly took him in the wet cavern of your mouth, bobbing your head up and down with reckless abandon. He focused all his energy in planting his feet on the floor so the wheels of his chair wouldn’t veer him away from your pretty red lips, but the involuntary spasms that jostled his arms threw his priorities into a haze. _God_ , he just wanted to twine his fingers in your hair as he fucked your mouth. 

What you couldn’t reach with your mouth, you made up for with nimble fingers—hands toying with his cock in a way that was worse than any mind-breaking he’d ever been subjected to. 

(Or maybe it was because he was so fond of you that the sensation was magnified?) 

You knew how to switch things up, too. Each time you thought he was starting to relax in his seat, you’d shift the angle of your face so that the head repeatedly tapped the back of your throat. Chikage was already writhing from his restricted position, gritting his teeth so hard, his jaw began to ache. But before you could haul him up to the pinnacle of his release, you detached your mouth from his shaft with a sickening pop. He hadn’t noticed them earlier, but a trail of moisture streamed from your eyes—one that you hastily wiped with the back of your hand as you spared him a throaty chuckle.

“I abhor women,” he whispered hoarsely, feeling his heart thrum violently as the pleasure dimmed into a faint buzz at the base of his skull.“The damn _vixens_ that you are…” 

“Aw, don’t talk to the person who just sucked you off like that.” You pouted, climbing on top of his lap as you slotted your legs on the spaces underneath his chair handles. Tugging your dress upward, you bared the sight of your unclothed cunt to his greedy eyes, sliding your wet slit up and down his throbbing cock.

With another smug laugh, you leaned closer to his ear. 

“I’ll make you feel better in a moment.”

Chikage tasted salt and sweat in your kiss as your tongue mapped the inside of his mouth. A couple of your unrestrained mewls were muffled by his lips as you placed your hands on his shoulders, rolling your hips to encourage more friction. Though he’d wanted nothing more but to angle his hips better so he could just shove it up your wet hole, Chikage still had some straws of self-restraint to grab onto. (Not that him losing control would make any difference.) 

“You’re quite the lucky one, Utsuki-san,” you breathed against his mouth—the heady look clouding your gaze making his cock twitch with anticipation. 

“Why’s that?” he wondered, darting his tongue to swipe it on your bottom lip.

Your hand reached in the middle of your thighs, reaching down to angle his length against your entrance. Chikage fought against the urge to tug against his restraints out of the fear of tearing one of his good ties, but he nearly did just that when you bottomed out on top of him. 

“Christ,” you moaned, tilting your head up to the ceiling when you felt him throb within your walls. Whatever comeback you had melted on your tongue. “Does getting tied up turn you on that much?” 

“You’re going to regret asking that.”

Letting out a few airy laughs, you lifted yourself up—Chikage feeling _every_ inch of his cock drag up your tight cunt—only to pummel yourself downward, hardly giving him time to breathe. The lewd squelch of flesh resonated in the room, coupled with the quiet moans and whimpers that spilled from your sinful lips. Chikage drew all of his attention to the way you squeezed yourself against his cock, as if wanting to milk his release right then and there. His thighs were beginning to cramp up from anchoring himself to his sanity alone, too. But when he trailed his eyes back to the fucked-out expression you wore on your face, he found himself enjoying this just as much as you did.

“The hell are you so fucking big for?” you mewled. “You can’t be a huge dick both literally and figuratively—that’s not _fair_.”

“Being tied up like this is hardly fair, too, but I’m not complaining,” he growled, finally managing the strength to meet your downward thrusts with some of his own. Admittedly, he’d never been so grateful for all the endurance training he’d suffered more than he was now.

“H-Hah, Utsuki-san…” Your voice failed you, feeling a trail of saliva dribbling on the corner of your mouth. You’d thought you would get the upper hand by restraining him like you just did, but the roguish glint behind his glasses told you otherwise. 

“Not as much as a wise-ass now, are you, (Surname)?” he taunted.

You didn’t even have it in you to dish out some stilted response in return, too preoccupied with chasing the light that burned in the back of your eyelids. He filled you up _so good_. It was like he’d molded your cunt into the shape of his cock, sliding in and out of your wetness with embarrassing ease. 

But you were _not_ going to let him have the last laugh. 

“I don’t know about that, Utsuki-san,” you laughed breathlessly, lacing your fingers behind his neck as you smashed your lips together.

One thing that you’d noticed about Chikage was that he liked kissing you more than he’d willingly let on. The groan that reverberated low in his chest all the more confirmed your suspicions, and that would be the trump card you’d use against one of the men you despised the most. You fellated his tongue with the same fervor you’d done with his cock, and you practically felt the sinew of his thighs shifting beneath you. 

Although you wanted to tease from hearing him slowly lose the steady rhythm of his breathing, you wanted to get the sweet taste of release now more than ever. Dragging one hand down your feverish body, you rubbed your own clit in hurried circles, moaning aloud as you clenched your walls down on his shaft. 

“(Surname) _—fuck_ ,” Chikage grunted, and you felt his cock twitch once or twice inside you before you felt the familiar heat of his release fill you to the brim. 

The thought of Chikage’s spend inside your body was the last thing that pushed you over the edge—making you shudder relentlessly as you rode out your own orgasm. You rested your forehead against his shoulder, muffling the lewd noises you made as you but into the fabric of his clothes. 

It took you several moments before the waves of reason washed you back ashore, hearing nothing but the white noise in your ears. You took in a few shuddering breaths, too ecstatic to notice Chikage calling out your name.

He sighed, feeling the restraints you’d put him in finally loosening from all the thrashing around you made him do. Once he’d finally slipped his wrists free, he massaged them both tentatively before stroking your hair. You’d slumped yourself right on top of him immediately after, and Chikage at least had the decency to let you catch your breath.

“You’re something else, aren’t you, Utsuki-san?” you commented, voice still raspy. 

“So I’ve been told,” he said as he zipped his trousers back up. Pushing his chair back a little, Chikage then pulled open one of the drawers on his desk. “Do you have anything more to get done or is your schedule clear for the day?” 

With an unwilling groan, you got back to your feet, nearly stumbling to the floor had Chikage not circled an arm around your waist in time. The suddenness of his gesture painted your cheeks red, and he found the reaction a little odd for someone as shameless as you. 

“I have a meeting in an hour,” you said, removing his arm from your body as you steadied yourself on his desk. 

He nodded earnestly, pulling out a roll of tissues before pushing the drawer back. “Sit on the desk, will you?”

You shot him a confused stare but complied either way. 

Chikage then removed his glasses, momentarily placing them at a certain distance away from you before crouching a little. Before you could even ask what he was doing, he tore away some tissue sheets from the coil, wiping off the come stains on your thighs. The gentleness of his touches was rather foreign, prompting you to pucker your brows in disbelief.

“I’m expecting that you didn’t actually time in without any underwear,” he asked without looking up, but you were entranced by his blue eyes fluttering beneath thick lashes to respond immediately.

“Um, yeah. I mean— _of course_ I didn’t,” you rebutted, feeling a strange warmth engulfing your chest. “I wouldn’t do something so rash for _you_ , of all people.”

He nodded in understanding, crumpling the soiled tissues before tossing them into a nearby bin. Even if you could do it yourself, Chikage took the liberty to tug down your dress, smiling coyly at you. 

“You best get ready for that meeting, then.” 

Pouting, you turned your head to the side, eyeing the untouched food you’d bought. “You’re not even going to ask me to eat lunch with you?” 

Chikage quirked his brow as he began to put his tie back on. “I wouldn’t waste a fellow department head’s time like that.”

You let out a defeated sigh. 

As you made your way out of his door, carrying a plastic bag with one budget meal in it, Chikage called out for you once again. You whirled around, eyeing him curiously. He looked as composed as ever, sitting behind his desk like you hadn’t just ravaged him five minutes ago, but the fond glimmer in his cerulean irises hadn’t really been there before.

“You look good in a white dress.”

His words garnered the reaction he’d expected—wide eyes and flushed cheeks as you sputtered out your gratitude before you departed. You didn’t have to know that he had a _different_ sort of white dress in mind when he’d said it. It was one of the many musings Chikage thought were better kept to himself. 

Once he was left alone in the solitude of his own office, he took his time unwrapping the food you’d gotten for him. Despite being leagues away from the director’s curry, he didn’t mind eating something you personally bought with him in mind. 

In the middle of his lunch break, however, his door was invaded with three soft knocks. Pausing for a moment, Chikage stood up to open the door, himself. 

“Senpaaai, are you going to hitch a ride with me later?” drawled Itaru from the halls without any sort of formal greeting. “The director said we had to get back to the dorms ASAP.” 

“Chigasaki, it’s rude to intrude on your superiors like that.”

He grinned lazily. “What? I knocked, didn’t I? Oh, and senpai, about the concept of rudeness…”

Chikage narrowed his eyes. “What?” 

Itaru reached for the pocket of his coat, procuring a handkerchief (that he was _very_ certain was the director’s) before wiping the corner of his mouth with it. Chikage craned his neck in confusion. He was used to his roommate’s odd behavior, but Itaru was not one to initiate human contact like that.

“It’s also rude to present yourself with lipstick stains on your face,” he pointed out.

Tentatively, Chikage pondered about giving him a raise just to shut him up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can participate in my lil event so i can write some more nasty a3 [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/1/d/e/1FAIpQLSeWKa6kwxE1A3D6oc3v2PaF-9eW8I7maxbw7aAilBxr0zVioA/viewform?usp=sf_link)!


	2. tasuku | stay the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasuku wasn't dubbed as the Prince of Veludo Way for nothing. He was an earnest, gentle lover, but _goddamn_ did you wish he'd let loose every now and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for one of my favorite writers, Nathya! Thanks for entrusting me with Taks <3 Hope he isn't too ooc tho whoops.

Veludo Way had always been your home. 

In hindsight, everyone already anticipated that you’d have the raw talent that so many aspiring actors seemed to lack. Ever since you were old enough to talk, you’d already been exposed to life onstage, and you grew attached to theater in no time. You had gotten used to juggling both your schoolwork and the responsibilities that came with being part of a theater troupe fairly quickly, too—earning the favor of not just your fellow actors but your parents, as well. Given that the both of them were regarded as prolific actors in the industry, making a name for yourself wasn’t all too challenging either.

The Princess of Veludo Way—that was the title handed to you once your troupe had successfully claimed the Fleur Award some few years ago. But while others would have killed for the chance to be in your shoes, you weren’t very keen with being referred to as such. Flashy titles hardly amounted to anything once you presented yourself as a completely different person before hundreds of people. You never cared about the benefits being an actor had inevitably hauled onto your doorstep. You just wanted to act; simple as that. 

But in the middle of your senior year at Fuyou University, you began to see the beauty of theater through a different perspective altogether.

For one of the final requirements in your degree, you were to put together a stage play _and_ generate revenue along with the other students in your Musical Theater class. It wasn’t completely uncharted territory for you, since you’d starred in a couple of musicals in the past, but you had to admit, memorizing songs along with your usual lines would always be more tedious than you’d like it to be. 

To your dismay, you were casted as the main lead—the warrior queen Boadicea, whom the play’s namesake was derived from. You’d read about the uprisings that the real Boadicea had led in the past, and although you could certainly act in a way that would bring her character to life like usual, you weren’t very fond of these kinds of roles. It reminded you that most people only saw you as the Princess of Veludo Way and not (Surname) (Name). 

Even in your last year, you still had doubts with whether or not getting a formal education about something you loved was a good idea. Your parents insisted that strict schooling often killed the spark that once ignited in your heart. However, despite their incessant persuasion, you decided to devote your life to theater anyway. 

Now here you were, burned out beyond comprehension. 

You were dead set with just getting this whole play over with so you could attend auditions and casting calls in Veludo Way again. To act without fearing you might receive a failing mark. But when you met the man who was to play Boadicea’s husband, Prasutagus, your internalized distress had inevitably gone up in smoke.

Takato Tasuku was one of the more skilled students not just in your class but in Fuyou U as a whole. From years of acting with all kinds of people, you knew from the first time you’d seen him perform etudes in the courtyard that he was gifted. But for some reason, it was like the strings of fate hadn’t meant for your paths to cross until your very last year in university. You’ve been aware of his existence since you were both freshmen, but you’d only been given a chance to work with him side-by-side now. 

Frankly, you wished that you’d approached him sooner. 

The playwrights had altered historical accounts on Celtic royalty and rewrote it in a way that Prasutagus had lived long enough to rebel against Rome alongside his wife. Tasuku provided you with the most support a second lead could give—from swordsmanship training to practicing your lines and songs alone together in the auditorium. You’d never met someone who was as diligent with rehearsals. Not even the dean’s list kids in your class stuck around for longer than they had to. But hey, you didn’t mind a few extra hours alone with a complete hunk. 

...Okay, admitting that he was a hunk was a bit of an overstatement. But maybe it wasn’t. Or _was_ it? God, you weren’t even sure anymore. All you knew was that, after the time you’d accidentally walked in on him changing backstage, you could never look Tasuku in the eye since. You knew that college students had more developed bodies, but damn, were you unprepared for the sight of his perfectly chiseled abs. How could he still squeeze time into working out when you’d been keeping him so occupied at rehearsals? Thankfully, he didn’t seem to notice the way he flustered you.

All was forgotten once opening night came along. Students, staff, and outsiders gave their patronage to the production with open arms and you all managed to raise enough money for the quota your professor had set. It was decided by the entire class that all of the proceeds would go to a foundation that supported small theater troupes in Veludo Way. You received the news with glee, unknowingly inspiring you to give it your all for the rest of the show dates.

When the curtain call on closing night was underway, you grinned from ear-to-ear with your classmates on-stage. Tears were shed amongst the roar of applause and the shower of confetti all around—the fact that this was your final production sinking in a little late. Although you started working on this project in low spirits, you couldn’t have asked for another team to stand right next to you at this moment. Your co-actors were amazing. The costume designers, and hair and make-up artists utterly _snapped_. You wouldn’t even let yourself get started with the stage staff and of course, the director. 

You’d gotten so used to acting only for yourself that putting into account everyone’s efforts to create such a wonderful play made your heart heavy with regret. Even if you’d done several productions in your four years at Fuyou U, this was the only one where you could truly say you enjoyed. 

And it was all because of one person. 

“So what’re your plans after we graduate?” you asked Tasuku as he punched in a few buttons on a vending machine. 

He cast you a sidelong glance, and you thought he looked a little silly still wearing his kingly robes. “Well, I’ve told you about joining GODza, right? Tsumu and I are going to go at the same time.”

You nodded, almost pouting as he tossed you a soda. Once you caught the bottle, you uncapped it and halved the contents in seconds. You contemplated his words for a moment as you detached your lips. You’d never had any real interactions with Tsukioka Tsumugi aside from the curt nods shared between you once he and Tasuku went home together after rehearsals. He was a good guy, but you were keen to notice the distant look he always had in those clear blue eyes of his.

Given that it was none of your business, you decided not to dwell on it too much.

“Boo. Why don’t you join my family’s troupe?” Jokingly, you nudged Tasuku’s (ripped!!!!) shoulder. “We make a pretty great team, don’t you think?” 

Tasuku spared you a few airy laughs before drinking his own soda. You couldn’t help but eye the way his throat moved with each swallow, making you gulp down the traitorous heat that stirred in your chest. What the hell was that? He was just... _drinking_ , god damn it. 

“I don’t want to ride on the coattails of your success, (Surname),” he admitted, tossing the empty bottle in a nearby trash can. “But you could always invite me as a guest actor once I become a regular in GODza.”

“You’re awfully confident, aren’t you?” You stuck your tongue out at him, folding your arms across your chest. GODza had been one of your troupe’s long time rivals in the business, so you knew _exactly_ how hard it was to get accepted—much more, make it as a regular. 

But you didn’t have it in you to taunt Tasuku about it because you knew better than most that he could make good on his words. So instead, you told him about the fact that not just anyone could receive the privilege of starring in your troupe’s shows.

“Oh? Guess I’ll have to resort to underhanded tactics then,” he replied with something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

You arched a sly brow as you made the motions to take another sip. “And what would that be?” 

“Well, do you want to go out with me?”

He timed his question with the soda gushing down your throat, nearly making your drink end up in the wrong hole. You hacked out a few choked up coughs, tears streaking your eyes. If he had meant to come off as sly, Tasuku’s façade was shattered—opting to pat your back as you regained your composure instead. 

“Did I hear you right?” you asked hoarsely before straightening yourself out. “Did you just ask if I wanted to _go out_ with you?” 

With how engrossed he was with theater, Takato Tasuku was the _last_ person you expected would ask you out. Sure, he had the body and the looks that would inevitably magnetize women to him, but he struck you as more of a conservative. A work-now-date-later kind of guy. Yet here he was, casually going against your expectations like it was nothing.

“I didn’t stutter, did I?” He smiled somewhat kindly. (Seeing him smile was already a rare occurrence in itself so that freaked you out a little.)

You breathed somewhat shakily through your nose, still gaping at him. “What made you ask in the first place?”

Suddenly, the space that sat in between you became non-existent. You felt the heavy material of his robes brush against the skin of your arm as Tasuku lifted a hand to brush a few stray hairs out of your face. Your cheeks flushed with heat, and you were no fool. You knew exactly what the way he gazed at you through a curtain of thick lashes entailed. Though you never would have dreamed he would return your subtle attraction in any sort of way, your fantasies came to life right before your eyes. 

“The Princess of Veludo needs a prince, after all.”

* * *

As expected, Tasuku made it big in Veludo Way in no time.

You liked to tease him that he’d only used your relationship to catapult him to where he was, but both of you knew that your boyfriend was talented enough to establish an audience all on his own. Most of his fans didn’t even _know_ he had a girlfriend, which may have resulted in a catfight or two in one of the GODza shows. But who could blame you? You were dating the theater district’s hunk of a rising star! Of course you had to stake your claim _somehow_. 

But despite your careers both flourishing after college, you figured that something changed.

It all started when Tasuku got into GODza while Tsumugi didn’t make the cut. You, having become good friends with your boyfriend’s best friend for a good few weeks now, offered some consolation—telling him that there was always a theater troupe for everyone. That maybe GODza just wasn’t for him. But instead of encouraging the guy, your words only turned him further away from theater altogether.

You’d never seen stoic, indifferent Tasuku flit into a rage more quickly than the time Tsumugi informed you both that he’ll be leaving town. _You’re a coward_ , he spat with no remorse. _You’re just running away._

What he _didn’t_ know was that he’d come to regret those words far sooner than he thought. 

You knew that he was hurting in his own, quiet way, but you didn’t push on it. And then you knew about how he suddenly wanted to leave GODza, but you didn’t push on that either. Tasuku was someone capable of mulling over his own decisions, just as you were with your own. You both trusted each other enough to choose what was best for yourselves—and him joining the Mankai Company was definitely the breather he needed.

Incidentally, Tsumugi was back in Veludo Way after years of going off the grid. What’s more was that he’d joined the Mankai Company at around the same time as Tasuku did. You were late to catch wind of the news, since you were busy preparing for this year’s feature show, but when Tasuku broke it to you on a much needed movie night, you recognized the edge in his voice almost immediately. 

“You should really give him a chance,” you offered, leaning your ear against his chest. His pulse was steady beneath the warmth of his sweater, reducing the sounds from your TV into background noise. “I’m sure Tsumu feels sorry for just straight up leaving. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t even come back in the first place.”

Tasuku breathed out a forlorn sigh, wiggling an arm behind you to fit your body in the curve of his elbow. “It’s not that easy. We… we had a _dream_ together. Just because it didn’t pan out the way we planned it, doesn’t mean he should just give up like that.”

The hurt in his tone was reminiscent of the time he’d called you up to his old apartment just to lay himself bare with all the emotional baggage he carried. Despite being closer to him than most, it wasn’t like Tasuku to make himself vulnerable like this. You knew how important his dream to act on the same stage as Tsumugi was to him, and even if he would insist otherwise, you were sure that he still felt the same way.

It was only his useless pride keeping him from realizing that dream now, but you figured that there were some things that he was just going to have to figure out for himself.

In the meantime, you distracted him in the best way you could think of.

“Tasuku…”

The pitch of your voice climbed higher each time he canted his hips to meet yours. Your eyes practically rolled backwards into your skull as Tasuku ghosted the crescent of his mouth over your thrumming pulse. The hotness of his breath drove you all sorts of insane, but you knew that even if you wanted him to bite down on your skin hard enough to bruise, he would never do it. 

Tasuku’s calloused hands roamed all over your body, but even if his touch was weighted with the wanton fondness he reserved for you and you alone, it wasn’t enough. He was too tender, too _delicate_. However, despite your mind’s selfish desire for him to fuck you faster, _harder_ , your body had always been a slave to his ridiculous girth. Your walls clamped around his throbbing cock, still pistoning in and out of your heat, as a hoarse cry ripped past your lips. He silenced your wails of pleasure with a kiss, the press of your tongue against his erotic enough to make you forget what you were thinking about in the first place.

“You’re so pretty when you come on my dick,” he breathed against your mouth, pinpointing his orgasm even if you were still too sensitive to make sense of anything happening around you. 

Your protests melted into a moan as Tasuku rammed you further into your couch. You screwed your eyes shut, focusing on the way he was slowly building you up again. His cock spread you out so wide, you didn’t think anyone else could even remotely satisfy you. He was panting hard and heavy before he dipped back down, planting wet kisses on the side of your face. When you started to lose your touch on reality, you barely caught Tasuku’s words as he leaned closer to your ear.

“Can you come for me again, princess?”

The little nickname did you in, and you came with a cry that you muffled on his broad shoulder. That was all it took to make him fall off the edge too, filling you with his white hot seed before he slumped right next to you on the cramped sofa.

“You feeling a little better?” you asked breathlessly, a lazy grin curling on your lips.

It took him a moment to catch his breath, and you were suddenly hyper aware of the fact that your panties were still hanging off one ankle. Spontaneous sex with your boyfriend often ended up without you taking off your clothes completely. Your libidos didn’t have the patience for stripping sometimes. 

“Am I doing something wrong?”

You startled at his throaty voice, glancing at him, puzzled. “What?”

His brows were puckered with a frown and those lavender eyes almost looked...sad. Tasuku shifted on the couch, pulling his boxers and sweats higher on his waist before meeting your gaze again. 

“I feel like I’m not satisfying you,” he professed, and the sound of his voice reminded you of a kicked puppy. 

Your shoulders tensed at his words, but you supposed you should’ve known better than to think he wouldn’t catch on. Tasuku was a seasoned actor that could convey nuance and emotion through actions alone, so it shouldn’t come off as a surprise if he could pick those out from the way you reacted to his earlier ministrations. You avoided his piercing gaze, fingers curling on the front of his shirt. 

“Well, it’s not that you don’t satisfy me. Just now you made me come twice,” you murmured, hoping he wouldn’t get the wrong idea. “I guess, I just want you to, I dunno, let loose a little?” 

Tasuku propped his elbow on the sofa’s armrest, resting his head on his palm. The expectant look in his eyes prompted you to continue.

You pouted sulkily, not expecting that you’d have to explain yourself. “...want you to be rough.”

“What was that?”

Okay, now he was just gloating. 

“I _said_ ,” you started, inhaling through your nose, “I want you to be rough.”

The silence buzzed in your ears like white noise, and the longer Tasuku stared at you with that placid expression that you couldn’t glean a reaction from, the more you wanted to rot in a corner and die. How could he just... _look_ at you like that after scamming you into being up front? Seriously, why did you even date this guy—

“You should’ve told me sooner,” he sighed, one hand going up to ruffle your hair. “I always make sure I’m careful because I don’t want to hurt you.”

Feeling a bit petulant, you swatted his arm away, pressing your lips into a firm line. Tasuku simply chuckled with amusement.

“Well, I _want_ you to hurt me,” you simpered, but in the next moment, you internally wailed. How could you just say something like _that_?! What’s worse was that you didn’t think you could keep yourself from running your mouth, either. “I-I mean, you always treat me like I’m fragile. Would it kill you to lose control every now and again?” 

Tasuku’s eyes widened a little, your words obviously catching him off guard. But with a sudden spike of courage licking the embers of your desire for him, you leaned closer—pressing an open-mouthed kiss on his jaw. 

“I won’t break, Tasuku,” you murmured, eyes half-lidded as you stared back up at him. 

And from the way a storm brewed in his lilac irises, you knew that you’d be getting exactly what you asked for.

* * *

The springs of your mattress creaked in protest as Tasuku unceremoniously threw you onto the bed. You even hit your head on the headboard a little, making you wince with discomfort. But as you watched your boyfriend strip himself off his clothes, you knew it was a silent cue for you to do the same. 

You shed the only article of clothing left on your person—that being an old Fuyou Falcons shirt from your college years—with reluctance. You knew that you left your shorts and panties in your living room, but you wouldn’t let the reminder nag you when you were once again presented with Tasuku’s statuesque figure. 

If he’d lived in Ancient Greece, he would definitely be a sought after subject for renowned sculptors. His years of working out and going on morning runs already paid off even when you were both still in college, but he managed to retain his figure after all this time. Tasuku was six feet of well-endowed muscle, staring at you voraciously like you were his next meal. 

You propped yourself on your elbows as you whimpered underneath his gaze, instinctively inching your legs further before Tasuku crawled towards you on the bed. When he was near enough, he rested his palms on your knees, thumbs tracing idle circles in a wordless attempt to soothe you. But your false sense of security was stunted when Tasuku snapped your legs apart, pressing your thighs down on the mattress. Your eyes flew wide, unused to the urgency of his touch, but you reminded yourself that you asked for this. 

To your surprise, he inched back a little, lowering himself so that his face was a hair’s breadth away from your slick heat. The realization of what he was about to do colored your face with embarrassment. You tried struggling against his grip to shut your legs, but Tasuku held them firmly in place.

“T-Tasuku,” you mewled as he traced your slit with two deft fingers. “You just came inside me. Won’t it be weird if you ate me out?” 

Tasuku’s mouth twitched into something akin to a smile before he buried those thick fingers inside you down to the knuckle. Whatever objection you had was caught in your throat as you shuddered from the sensation of his fingers sliding in and out easily. You bit your lip, embarrassed beyond belief that it was his come that made it so easy for him to fuck you with his fingers.

“We’ve been together for years and you still think stuff like that bothers me?” he teased, licking a stripe across your drenched folds. “Have a little more faith in your prince, will you?”

You twined your fingers in his dark hair, writhing with pleasure as Tasuku mapped your cunt with his tongue and fingers. He lapped up your juices mixed with his emission like a man starved, curling his digits in your heat to coax all sorts of dirty sounds from your lips. When he swirled his appendage around your clit in tight circles, you could have sworn he’d sent you to the realm of the gods altogether. 

The grip he had on your thigh was meant to bruise, like he was silently ordering you to stay still, and you were more than happy to oblige—still reeling from the fact that he _wasn’t_ handling you like spun glass anymore. 

And your gut only twisted with anticipation for what’s yet to come. 

Tasuku knew the little tells and triggers of your body well enough to make you come in record time—leaving you thrashing around as your pussy convulsed and throbbed from the stimulation. When he lifted his head up, the slick on his face glistened in the lamplight, his lavender eyes having lost any semblance of tenderness in the storm of his desire.

“I want you.”

He pounced on you like a predator in wait, capturing your lips in a heated kiss. You tasted yourself on his tongue, and you groaned at the bruising force behind his lips. Tasuku massaged your breasts with fervor, rolling a peaked nipple between his thumbs. Your helpless whimpers were muted by his mouth as he rolled his hips—one hand rubbing the head of his cock on your slit but refusing to penetrate. 

“Look at you,” he rasped, rocking further into your heat. “You’re so drenched for me, princess. My beautiful, beautiful (Name).”

“Ta— _hah_ —suku!” you whined, arching your hips up to grant you any sort of reprieve from the ache stirring in your navel. You still felt undeniably sore from your quickie earlier, yet your mind was too clouded with heady lust to care for your limitations. Despite your bold request for him to lose control, you trusted Tasuku enough to surrender yourself to him. 

“Not yet,” Tasuku whispered, placing a featherlight kiss on the tip of your nose.

Your face burned from the chaste gesture. He was about to fuck you into the astral plane yet he still had it in him to do that? With a soft laugh, you placed your hands on Tasuku’s shoulders, tugging lightly to catch his attention. Your boyfriend affixed you with a puzzled stare, and you answered the question hovering above his eyes with a tender kiss. 

“I love you,” you whispered, foreheads pressed together as you grinned. 

He spared you one of his own rare smiles, nuzzling your nose with his own before he lowered himself so his eyes were levelled with your breasts.

“And _I_ love you,” he murmured, latching his sinful lips onto your nipple, tongue swirling around the peaked mounds with his eyes trained on yours. You stifled your bated breaths with the back of your hand, shuddering when he used one hand to grasp your hip while the other massaged your other, neglected breast. 

Tasuku suckled on your tits with alternating intervals, the traces of his saliva on your skin suddenly becoming cold in your room. But your boyfriend’s body, practically pulling you flush against him, was enough to quell any chill that rooted itself inside you.

Fuck. You thought he’d just rut you into the mattress like a mindless beast, but you were too lost in the sweet tenderness of his touch to address it. 

When he detached himself from your chest, you nearly whimpered in protest, but then he lazily nibbled on the sensitive skin of your neck—stunting any plan you had to complain. 

“Your body’s too perfect to hurt, you know,” he sighed, nuzzling the crook of your neck. “I can’t hurt you, but I _can_ make you feel good.”

You cried out in surprise when he bottomed out into your cunt without warning, filling you so good so fast that your vision waned for a second. You wound your arms around him, feeling the hard ridges of his back beneath your fingertips. Tasuku began moving languidly, the squelch of flesh the only thing filling your ears. You spread your legs impossibly wider, wanting nothing but to take as much of him as you humanly could. 

He gauged your reactions from the corner of his eye, picking up the pace when he figured that you’d already gotten used to the stretch of his engorged cock. Tasuku gripped your thighs, relishing the feel of your supple skin under his calloused fingers before angling his hips a bit higher. The response he received was phenomenal—a garbled rendition of his name as you let out broken cry after broken cry as he continued ramming the same spot with his length.

“Do you like that, princess?” he whispered, voice hoarse with need. 

“Please,” you begged, fingernails marring his back with angry red crescents. “Fuck me harder, Tasuku. Please, _please_ , I need your fat cock _deeper_ —ah!” 

Your boyfriend flipped you over, forcibly disentangling your arms from his body. You lied on your stomach, eyes wide with shock that you couldn’t quite parse because suddenly, you were filled to the hilt again, taking his girth in your all-too welcoming heat. 

He forced your hips in place as he rammed into you with reckless abandon. With one hand, he then reached to twine his fingers in your tangled hair, violently tugging your head back so he could mesh his mouth with yours in a messy kiss. Your teeth clacked together, and you couldn’t sync your movements from the odd angle. The fact that his cock was making miracles between your thighs didn’t aid your focus much, either. 

When he surrendered his punishing grip on your hair, he grabbed your chin instead—grinning as tears caught in the lines of your lashes. 

“I stand corrected,” he chuckled darkly before letting your upper body fall back onto the bed. 

“You’re more beautiful when you cry for me.”

Tasuku was an endurance monster, but you knew that even he had his limits. You noticed the way his thrusts became more erratic by the second, his mind on a one-track mind to spill himself into capitulation and nothing else. With what little strength you could manage, you reached a hand between your legs, desperately rubbing your clit for a closer glimpse at heaven. Your boyfriend whispered both the sweetest and filthiest words in your ear, which only served to help you reach the highs you both wanted to step into together. 

This time, Tasuku was the first to experience his reckoning—feeling the way he stilled, and the shudder that wracked his body as he swathed your insides with his come yet again. The hypersensitivity he’d planted in you reached its peak as well, and you came with a burst of colors exploding behind your eyelids. 

When reason washed you back ashore, you fluttered your eyes open—staring at the way your boyfriend heaved deep breaths beside you on the bed. His eyes were screwed shut, still relishing in the aftershocks of pleasure that rippled across his skin. With a shaky hand, you cupped his face tenderly; your thumb swiping across his skin with the lightest of touches.

“I feel like I should thank Tsumu for agitating you so much,” you joked. “Who knew that was all it took for you to fuck me silly.”

Tasuku cracked one eye open, sparing you a throaty laugh. “I still don’t forgive him for what he did, though.”

“You will.”

In lieu of a response, Tasuku draped the blanket that fell to the floor across your sweaty bodies—fluffing the pillows before he rested his head on top. You giggled, feeling giddy that he wordlessly decided not to go back to the dorms today.

“Won’t your director get worried?” You posited the question as your finger mapped the thrum of his pulse from his neck. “You have rehearsals tomorrow, right?”

Your boyfriend abruptly pulled you close, the heat of his sculpted chest permeating across your skin. Oh. Okay.

“I’m sure she won’t mind if I spend the night with my girlfriend," he chuckled, and that was the last thing you remembered before drifting off into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can yell @ these theater men with me on [tumblr](http://jubans.tumblr.com)! I also take requests for this anthology [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeWKa6kwxE1A3D6oc3v2PaF-9eW8I7maxbw7aAilBxr0zVioA/viewform)~


End file.
